villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackmore
Blackmore is a minor antagonist featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. Blackmore is one of Funny Valentine's henchmen, he is tasked with tracking and eliminating whoever tried to spy on the President. Biography Valentine enlists Blackmore's help in searching for a local saboteur, who is Lucy Steel. When Mountain Tim helps her escape, Blackmore confronts him. He then incapacitates Tim in a Stand duel before executing him. Blackmore's mission was to recover the Corpse Parts that Johnny and Gyro had so far collected they are quickly surprise and overwhelmed by Blackmore's stand Catch the Rainbow who demonstrated both defensive and offensive capabilities. Blackmore takes the Corpse Parts back with him along with Lucy Steel, who he takes for granted. But while he uses a phone to talk to Funny Valentine, he is distracted by the image of the Saint at that time Lucy shoots Blackmore with gun she had been hiding. While fatally injured, Blackmore shows his resilient will by keeping himself alive through Catch the Rainbow. However, another battle occurs with the heroes and Blackmore's weakness is discovered, and he is killed. Appearance Blackmore appears as a man of average to above-average height and medium build. He wears a black, hooded poncho, punctuated in two columns on its chest and lining its sleeves by small metallic rings. Through the top of its hood is threaded a long ponytail of his light hair. His Stand, Catch the Rainbow, takes the form of a mask which is worn by Blackmore. Light overall, it is marked by three colorful stripes crossing from its left eye to its right cheek. The stripes were designed to be a rainbow version of a hockey mask. The mask is white with blue, green and red stripes in the colored manga. Personality Blackmore is an efficient assassin, deeply loyal to Valentine; equally believing in his authority and cause. He is largely depicted with a quiet, rather slow personality (Possibly due to a Mental Illness), talking slowly and being impassive to most things. His mission towards the corpse part excited him however greatly and he even became exalted when he feels the presence of Jesus. While usually obedient to Valentine, he falls to a brief temptation to take the Corpse Part for himself but regains his senses after being shot, ultimately deeming that Valentine is the worthiest of them all after all. Alongside Blackmore's calm personality is his great analytical acumen, allowing him to effortlessly track an intruder and coldly approach murder, killing Mountain Tim without a second thought. Blackmore has a notable verbal tic, as he regularly mutters "'Scuse me" to people, an informal derivative of "Excuse me", keeping the habit even with his employer and current President, Funny Valentine. Powers And Abilities His Stand, Catch the Rainbow, allows Blackmore to utilize or manipulate rain in various unusual ways, including by halting falling drops, making them into threatening obstacles or a path he may cross in air and relocating functioning parts of/or his entire body with their moving touch and force. Although its powerful in heavy rains, Catch the Rainbow deactivates if the weather becomes clear again. Its most basic ability is to stop raindrops in their tracks and make them float in mid-air, becoming solid enough to support Blackmore and also deflect projectiles. Blackmore is able to tread on them and reach high altitudes. He can either stop a few select raindrops to walk on, stop several of them over a large zone or create blades out of them. If a target attempts to move through rain stopped by Catch the Rainbow, the drops will tear and penetrate them, potentially creating fatal wounds. Blackmore is also able to literally meld with rain, letting raindrops fall through him and create holes in his body, with the disappearing body parts materializing from the same raindrops at a distance from the body and remaining functional despite the separation. He can for exmample project his mouth at a distance and talk to someone. He can fuse entirely with the rain and becomes intangible like water, able to evade gunshots and being able to travel at high speed across great distances as long as there is rain. Gallery Images Blackmore1.png Blackmore2.png Blackmoremouth.png Blackmoremouth2.png Blackmore4.png Blackmore5.png Blackmore6.png BlackmoreNTim.jpg Blackmore7.png Videos IT JUST WORKS Catch the Rainbow Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Western Villains Category:Assassins Category:Mentally Ill